A Sonic Team Halloween
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: It's October! that means it's almost Halloween time for the Sonic team. But in the midst of costume shopping, candy eating, party planning and Halloween pranking, someone is trying to ruin the season of Trick or Treating for the Sonic Team. But who, and will the team be able to enjoy Halloween this year? Sonamy Silvaze Scourosy Tailream Knouge Shadine(Shadow x Oc) Happy Halloween!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN STH OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**

* * *

Chapter 1

Tis the Season to be Scary

**CYMBALINE'S POV. OCTOBER 5****TH**

It was a cold fall day, the wind was blowing and the leaves were becoming red, yellow and orange. I was sitting in the living room of the girls' and my place reading a great book. The boys were out doing…whatever it was that boys did.

Blaze and Cream were playing with Cheese, Rouge was looking over some new mission papers from GUN, and Meghan was listening to music and drawing. Amy had taken Rosy with her to the store to get Halloween decorations and such. The only ones that were not here were Wave and Jet, but that was because they were on some vacation for just the two of them.

Halloween had been almost the only thing Amy talked about since the twenty-fifth of September. We were all excited, so we could live with it. We hadn't even thought about what we're going to be yet, but we had to figure it out soon. Trying to find a costume last minute is never a good idea, there are never any good costumes left. A few minutes later, Amy and Rosy came in through the door.

"Hey, we're back, girls!" Amy exclaimed.

"Hi guys." Rosy said.

We each greeted them and came over to see what they got. There were fifteen bags of decorations! I gave Amy a look and she replied,

"They were having a sale, and well…Rosy and I took advantage." she said sheepishly.

"You would have emptied the place if I wasn't there, Amy." Rosy stated, with a smirk.

"Yes, thank you for that Rosy." Amy said sarcastically.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but we should really start to look for costumes." Blaze stated.

"Yeah, but when would be a good time?" I asked.

"How about the fifteenth. That should be good." Rosy said agreeing.

"Great." I said.

"What's great, Cym?" someone asked, we turned to see Knuckles, Shadow, Tails and Silver.

"Oh hey guys, we were just talking about when we should get costumes. We decided on the fifteenth." I explained.

"Sounds good." Silver said.

Then he walked over to Blaze, wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She slightly blushed, even if he was her boyfriend, he could still make her blush.

"Hey, where are Sonic, Shadow and Scourge?" Amy asked.

Now that I thought about it, I hadn't seen them when the boys came in. Just then, we heard a clanking sound coming from my room. We all got on the alert and headed upstairs.

"Hello, who's here?" Amy asked.

We began to walk further up the stairs.

"Whoever you are, come out!" Shadow said, stepping in front of me.

We entered my room, turning on the light, but saw nothing.

"Okay, maybe we're just hearing things, you guys." I said.

Just then, three figures dressed in black, with jack-o-lanterns for heads jumped down. The girls and I screamed. They each grabbed Rosy, Amy and I. We screamed more as they put us over their shoulders and rushed out of the room with us in tow.

"LET US GO!" Amy screamed.

Then they got to the living room. We were able to get free and huddled together. Each looking freaked out, but ready to fight. Just then, the others got down to the living room as well. The robbed figures started to surround Amy, Rosy and I. Just then, they pulled of their pumpkin heads, only to reveal Sonic, Scourge and Shadow. After they saw the looks on our faces, they burst out laughing.

"WHAT!" Rosy, Amy and I shouted out.

"You guys should have seen your faces!" Sonic said through laughs.

Then anger filled me and I could tell that Amy and Rosy felt the same. They stopped laughing and got a it nervous.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" I exclaimed.

"What, it's October. Tis the season to be scary." Sonic said.

I looked at Shadow who had a smirk.

The girls and I all crossed our arms and glared.

"Oh come on babe." Scourge said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her full on.

I saw Sonic kissing Amy the same way. Just then, I felt Shadow's lips on mine. I gave in right away. His arms were around my waist and mine were around his neck. We each pulled away after a minute. We each had a blush and smile on our faces.

"So are we forgiven now?" Sonic asked.

Well, there go the smiles. Rosy, Amy and I looked at each other, and then answered the question in unison.

"No." we said.

"Oh come on guys, it's October, the month of Halloween when creepy crawlies come out to play." Sonic said.

"Yeah, and they come for cute little girls like you." Scourge said, putting his hand on Rosy's cheek, earning a blush.

She pouted, trying to act mad, but Scourge could see right through it. He smirked and kissed her cheek, then hugged her. It was actually really sweet. Just then, Shadow pulled me closer and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Cym. Forgive me?" he asked, his crimson eyes staring into my light emerald ones. Damn his amazing eyes and the spell they put on me.

"Fine, we forgive you guys. Is that cool with you two?" I asked Amy and Rosy.

"Yeah." Amy said, with Sonic nuzzling her.

"I guess so." Rosy said, now sitting in Scourge's lap on the couch.

"Good." Sonic stated, giving his usual smirk and thumbs up.

"Is it safe to come down?" asked Tails from the stairs.

"Yeah, come on down you guys." I yelled up.

"Well it looks like things are okay now, so girls, about costumes?" Cream asked, holding Cheese.

"Oh yeah, we almost forgot about that. So when do we get them?" Sonic asked.

"On the fifteenth, that is the perfect date. There wont be a lot of people there at the costume stores, plus last minute or near last minute means that all the good ones will be gone."

"Good point Cym. Okay, so the fifteenth it is. Now, we can get started on something else." Amy stated, she walked over to the bags that she had left here in the living room.

"And what would that be, Ames?" Sonic asked.

"Decorating, now come on everyone, take a bag and get to work, the girls and I will start with the living room. Then we can all work outside." Amy stated.

We each grabbed at least two bags and got to work. I was putting up streamers, Amy was hanging up signs, and Rosy was taking fake and some real dead flowers and putting fake and some not so fake cobwebs on them. Cream, Cheese and Blaze were setting up indoor Halloween lights that were orange and black and light up signs as well and Meghan was setting up electronic decorations that sensed when someone would walk by, then start up.

After about an hour we finished, then headed outside where the boys were.

"Okay now to start up hear. You guys can start putting up the decoration and the girls and I will start to make Jack-o-lanterns. And don't worry, there are enough for each of us to make. Now let's get to work." Amy said.

Sonic was going across the yard placing CAUTION! DO NOT ENTER! tape on the trees so that they stretched across to each other and could be read clearly. Naturally, he got it done in a snap using his super speed. Shadow was placing skeletons on the ground and half covering them up with dirt and leaves and coffins and grave stones around the yard to make it look like a graveyard. there was even a coffin by the door, and for special effect, he got some of the fake blood Amy had bought and put some on some of the skeletons, and coffins. It was pretty cool. And Scourge had been hanging giant fake spiders and webs along the front of the house, he also took a couple fake rats and put them by the door.

Silver and Knuckles had taken two life sized doll dummies, two masks, an old tattered dress of mine, an old tattered suit that Sonic wore for one occasion, and had long forgotten, and some face make up. then they turned them into scary looking figures. They took my dress and put a few more tears in it and splashed some fake blood on it. Then took the first dummy and put it on her. Then they took one of the skeleton masks and put it on the one with my dress. They made the teeth black and the face greenish grey.

Then took the other one and put more tears and holes in the suit, they put it on the second dummy and splashed blood on it on different areas. They took a fake pumpkin head that lights up and put in on the figure. They put blood around the mouth and then took a smaller table and put the two figures together with one on each side. They took one of Rosy's undead flower arrangements and put it in the middle of the table. It looked like two monsters having a dinner date. It was awesome! And Tails was putting up lights all along the rail of the gutters and putting up electronic bats, who's wings flapped like real ones.

"Wow, nice job boys." I said to them all.

"Thanks." they said together. Then they came over to us.

I had been carving pumpkins with the girls and was almost finished with my first one. It was a traditional jack-o-lantern with triangle eyes, nose and jagged smile. Amy had made one with a cat, Rosy had made one with a witch, Cream and Cheese's was of a ghost, Blaze had done a vampire and Meghan had done one that had a rat on it. Overall they were pretty good.

"Nice job girls. We can't wait to start ours!" Sonic said.

They each got a pumpkin and started theirs. They had made really good ones as well.

When we looked at the clock, it was already ten-thirty-five. We decided that we had done enough for one day. after saying our goodbyes, the girls and I went back inside.

"We got a lot done today." I said.

"Yeah, but I have been thinking about something." Rosy said.

"What Rosy?" Meghan asked.

"We need to get Scourge, Sonic and Shadow back for that trick earlier, so who's in?"

"I'm in!" we all shouted.

We had something to eat and soon went to bed. As I tucked myself in, I couldn't help but think of one thing as I drifted of into sleep…

'_Watch out boys…'_ I thought as I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**OKAY, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER. I LOVE HALLOWEEN BY THE WAY, AND THE THING I PUT IN ABOUT WHAT KNUCKLES AND SILVER DID, IS ACTUALLY SOMETHING MY MOM AND I DID BEFORE, WE STILL HAVE THE PEOPLE TO. WELL, PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We Got You Back, but We Apologize?

**ROSY'S POV. OCTOBER 13****TH**

Okay, so, it's been about a little over a week since the guys decided to pull a prank on us, and we were so ready to get them back. I was in the living room with Scourge right now on the couch watching tv, Amy was with Sonic in the game room playing table tennis and Cymbaline was on her way back here with Shadow from there date. I glanced down at my watch.

"_Almost time…"_ I thought, and smirked slyly.

Time to put the plan into action…

I snuggled myself into Scourge's side more and began to nuzzle him. I could feel his face slightly heat up, as he turned to look at him. Then I wrapped my arm around his neck and kissed him full on. He went stiff at first, probably from shock, but soon he began to mold his lips to mine as he slid his gloved hands to my waist. I could feel his tongue slowly run across my bottom lip. I couldn't help but slightly moan. I felt him smirk as we kissed, and that is what made me remember what I was supposed to do.

But, yeah, I guess that I would be lying if I said that I wasn't enjoying this, but even though I was, I had a job to do. After about a minute of us French making out, we-or rather, I pulled away, much to Scourge's displeasure. I shifted, until I was on my knees on his lap. I smiled seductively.

"_Time for phase 2..."_ I thought to myself.

I wrapped my arms around his neck again and got closer to him, until I could feel his slightly shaking breath.

"Scourgey," I said right next to his ear, as I began to kiss it, his cheek and muzzle.

"…Yeah (Gulp) Rosy?" he asked.

"Do you…" I trailed off again, this time , kissing the corner of his lips, his other ear and on his jaw. "Love me?" I asked, now kissing all around his face, lightly and softly.

"Of course I do, Rosy." he said a bit more shakily.

"Would you be miserable if something happened to me? Would you hate life without me?" I asked in an innocent voice.

"Yeah, I would." he said shakily again. I smirked evilly without him seeing.

I could only imagine how much self-control it was taking for him not to do what he probably wanted to do to me.

Just then Cymbaline and Shadow came in. Sonic and Amy were the next to come into the living room. And by the look of it, Sonic and Shadow had blushes like Scourge's. I then got up and stood with Amy and Cymbaline, it was time for the final step of our plan to come through.

We could see the boys were still each a little red, but it vanished quickly as Cymbaline spoke up.

"Do you think that you guys could go grab another box of Halloween stuff from the garage?" she asked.

"Yeah, it shouldn't take to long, but make sure you look well." I said.

"S-sure thing girls." Sonic slightly stuttered out.

"Thanks guys." Amy said, smiling at Sonic, who blushed lightly again.

They left to go to the garage, and as soon as they were out of sight, we started ruffle up out clothes, as if we had been in a fight.

"Amy, you got the fake blood?" I asked her.

"Yeah, right here."

"Excellent." Cymbaline stated.

We put a few rips and tears in our clothes for good measure, then we heard Scourge yell to us from the garage.

"We don't see anything!"

"It's there keep looking!" I shouted back.

"Quick, the blood." I whispered.

A second later, we were putting fake blood on our necks, heads, mouths, arms and on our clothes. It really looked like we had been in a serious accident. The boy were going to flip out.

"This will be hilarious!" I whispered.

"Yeah it will be!" Amy said.

"Shh, you guys they're coming, quick get on the floor!" Cymbaline said to us in a hushed voice.

We each lay on the floor, looking like someone had actually came in here and did us in. now we just had to wait for the boys, who were almost here.

"Here it comes." I said to Cymbaline and Amy.

We heard the boys' footsteps as we heard their voices as well. We heard Scourge's voice as they entered the room.

"Sorry girls but we couldn't find-WHAT THE HELL!?" Scourge shouted.

It took a lot of self-control to not burst out laughing, but we managed. Then we heard the boy's footsteps as they raced over to us.

"Amy!? AMY!? Baby please wake up. WAKE UP!" Sonic cried frantically.

"Cymbaline!? Cymbaline, please, you need to get up!" I heard Shadow's voice go quiet as he said, "Please you can't leave me to be alone again." he said, and I was kinda surprised at the emotion in his voice. Then I heard Scourge speak as he lifted me into his lap slightly.

"Rosy please don't do this, please don't. I need you here with me. You have to wake up, you have to, I need you too." he said sadly.

Just then I felt something wet hit my cheek. I cracked my eye open slightly, looked up and saw that Scourge…was crying. I really couldn't believe it. I looked to the other and saw that they were crying as well. Now I felt kind of bad for what we had did. Just then, a darkness surrounded around Sonic, Shadow and Scourge. I looked at Scourge and saw that he was starting to turn dark.

Sonic and Shadow stood up and Scourge followed suit after he laid me down gently. He looked to Sonic and Shadow, who had the same dark aura around them.

"When I find the person or persons responsible for this, I'm going to tear him limb from limb!" Scourge spoke.

And to be honest, it sent shivers down my spine. And I could tell that Amy and Cymbaline felt the same way when they heard Shadow and Sonic speak in the same dark tone.

I looked to the girls who looked back, and from that one glance, we knew that things were going to far.

"Alright let's go." Sonic said.

Letting them go out in the condition they were in now, they were either going to tear apart Station Square or kill someone. We needed to stop this. So just as they were about to walk out the door, we shot up and spoke.

"Stop!" I cried out, they stopped dead in their tracks and turned to see us standing up and completely fine.

"Guys look, we are so sorry, we didn't think that things would so far." Amy said.

"Yeah, we just wanted to get back at you for the prank you pulled on us, but we didn't know that you would take it like you di-" Cymbaline was then cut off by Shadow, who ran up and kissed her.

Sonic had done the same thing with Amy, and as I looked to Scourge, he was already in front of me and not even a second later, he was kissing me deeply, and I could feel the dark aura go away from him and the others.

I hadn't even noticed that he had picked me up, and ran outside to a clearing. After another minute he pulled away. Then he slid down to his knees, to the point where his face was against my stomach. I could feel his shaky breath once again as his warm breath tickled my stomach slightly through my shirt. He then pulled away, still on his knees, took my hand and started to nuzzle it and rub his face on it gently.

"Please…don't ever do that again Rosy. I really thought that I had lost you."

"…I'm sorry Scourge. But the girls and I just wanted to get back at you three for the prank you played on us, I guess that we did go a little to far." I admitted.

"I'll say, I was ready to kill someone for what they had done to you." he said, his voice normal, but his eyes narrowing at the ground.

"Sorry, I didn't think that you would go all dark just like that." I said looking away.

"It's okay, but from now on, maybe for future reference, tone it down on your revenge pranks."

I giggled.

"Okay, and just to be clear, we totally got you guys back." I said with a smirk.

"Alright, yeah, you did. Now come on, let's head back." he said.

Then, he picked me up and raced us back. Now with this out of the way, we just had a few more preparations to make…

* * *

But little did any of them know, someone was watching them know, someone was watching each of them.

"Preparations are complete, awaiting clearance." a robot voiced

"Clearance granted, proceed with phase two."

"Affirmative, Doctor Eggman." the robot said, leaving.

"I can't wait to put an end to those rodents once and for all. It certainly is going to be a Halloween to remember, for me that is." the evil doctor said, as he laughed maniacally.

* * *

**OKAY, THERE'S THE SECOND CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED, PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Costume Shopping

**AMY'S POV. OCTOBER 15****TH**

After the whole prank thing, we decided to end the pranks there before it got more out of hand, which was fine with all of us. I know that Sonic turning dark on that day wasn't the first time, but still, it sent shivers up my spine like it had the first time he went dark, when we had fought against the Metarex. I kind of worried after that about his well being if that happened again, but he reassured me he would be fine. And I knew he would be, but still.

* * *

Anyway, today was the day when we would go costume shopping. We headed to the mall and went into Evangeline's Costumes & Accessories. And decided to spilt up, boys in one group for their costumes, and us girls in another for our costumes.

"Okay, let's meet back here in three hours. But since you guys will probably finish before then, you can just go do whatever while we're still looking. Cool?" I asked.

"Yeah." they said in unison.

We went our separate ways and started looking. We looked around for costumes and were helping each other find them as well. Then Cream came up to me.

"How does this look Amy?" she asked.

I looked her over, she was wearing a Zombie Cheerleader outfit. It was orange, yellow and black, with small tears and holes in it, and it said _'One Cool Ghoul!'_. She also had orange flats, she even had orange and black bows that went on her ears. It was cute, but with the length of the skirt I wasn't sure.

"It's really cute. But the skirt is kinda short." I said.

"Yeah, I'm with Amy on that one Cream." Rosy said walking up to us.

"Well, she could always put some black spandex shorts underneath. That would fix the to short problem." Cymbaline suggested from where she was standing.

"Yeah it could. Alright, if you do that then it should be fine." Rouge replied.

"Great!" Cream exclaimed.

I then got a smirk on my face.

"Cream, you wouldn't happen to be trying to impress someone, would you? Say, oh, TAILS?" I asked with an evil smirk.

Cream blushed three shades of red and stuttered slightly as she said,

"W-what, no. I just…like this costume." she said nervously.

I, along with the others raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really, are you sure Cream?" Blaze asked her.

We were all standing in front of her with our arms crossed. She began to sweat a little bit, before she cracked.

"Okay, yes, maybe a little." she said looking away. We each giggled.

"Oh, it's okay Cream, you don't have to be nervous about telling us, we're your friends." I said, kindly.

She perked up immediately.

"Thanks girls. I'm going to go change back and pay for this." she said as she went back to the dressing room.

We all giggled even more after she was gone.

"I told you girls that Cream had a thing for Tails." I said.

"You were totally right Amy! And we all know that Tails likes her back." Cymbaline said.

"Yeah, and besides, she'll be good for him." Rouge said.

We all nodded. Cream would be good for Tails, after what happened to Cosmo, he was sad for a while, then Cream came and cheered him up. You could tell that there was a connection between them. Plus, Cream's step-father did want her to be with a good guy. Since he was a good guy himself. He was a detective.

Yeah, that's right. Vector actually got the guts to start a relationship with Vanilla. They took things slow, which was good and he finally manned up enough to ask her to marry him. Of course she said yes. And soon they were married. But I could go into that more later. Right now I had to find a costume.

"Hey girls look at this!" Rouge said.

She was wearing a sexy cop costume. It was a blue shirt with a black skirt and black high heel boots. She even had a blue and black police hat, a night stick and a whistle. It was good but still, a little too revealing, even for Rouge.

"It's nice, but maybe something else would be better." I said.

She looked in the mirror and said,

"Yeah, you're right, good thing I have another costume I saw."

She went back into the dressing room and came back out in a minute with an Egyptian Genie costume.

It was a pink and gold sleeveless midriff shirt with one wide strap of material that overlapped the other identical one and it went to just under her chest by three inches, leaving her stomach to be seen. They were hot pink with gold embroidery and gold sequins, there was also a solid gold material under the part of the overlapping straps in front of her chest. It covered some of her cleavage, but left just the right amount out to see, but not to much. The straps tied in the back. It also had a gold and hot pink skirt. The skirt was hot pink and had the same gold embroidery on it. The skirt went down to her knees as well. She also had hot pink flats, a small sheer sash that had gold ties and the sash started hot pink and faded to gold, that was supposed to go around her mouth. She even had a genie bottle that went with her costume that was the same colors she was wearing.

It was perfect for her!

"It's amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Perfect for you!" Blaze complimented.

"Love it!" Cymbaline said.

"Adore it!" Rosy stated

"It's so beautiful on you!" Cream excitedly said with a smile.

She smiled and looked herself over again in the mirror, then smiled again.

"Okay, I'm getting it. Thanks girls." she said, going back into her fitting room to change.

After that, Cymbaline, Blaze and Rosy had found their costumes.

Cymbaline was a vampire. She wore a midriff shirt that showed all of her stomach. The shirt was grey and in the middle it was black and a wide V-shape with grey strings that criss-crossed each other, so it looked like three X's, one on top of another, and on top of another. The sleeves were short and grey as well, but had wide sheer sleeves that had wide slanted openings. The skirt was black and just like the top it had the V-shaped in the middle but was grey with black strings that made X's that sat on top of each other. She also had black high heeled boots, black lacy fingerless gloves that went to a few inches under her elbow. She even had red eye contacts. She looked awesome, as usual.

Blaze was a witch. She had on a dramatically long black and purple sating dress. It was long sleeved and purple on the outside. There were big, wide slits on the sides and on the back and front. The skirt underneath was black. She had purple and black swirl short heel boots that went to her ankles. She also had a pointy witch's hat that was black with purple feathers. She also had a witch's broom. It was a great costume for her.

And Rosy was a Greek Goddess Warrior. She had a white dress that went down to her knees. It had one wide strap that got slimmer at the top and was going diagonally to the right side. It had a wide gold waist ban and had faded from white to gold at the bottom and had a whit cape with gold along the edge, that went down to the end of her back. She had on a pair of gold heels that were strappy and went up mid-calf. She also had on gold arm and wrist bans. She even had a gold leaf crown. She looked absolutely exotic.

Last but not least, I had found my costume. It was a little red riding hood costume. I had on a red and black dress. The top was black with red strings that made criss cross X's and started just under my chest. The part on top of that was white and a bit ruffley. The sleeves were also white and were shoulder less. Then there was a black waist cummer-bun and the skirt was a cherry red color and was pleated with ruffles underneath that peaked out from the skirt a little bit, but only by and inch. I also had red short heel boots and black socks that went to my knees. I looked nice.

"Amy, when my brother see's you, he will flip out!" Cymbaline said.

They all agreed with her, as I went and paid for the costume.

We had been in there for five hours. It was actually a little surprising, because we would usually take longer, but still. We walked through the mall until we found the guys at the food court waiting for us with still warm pizza, each our favorite kind. We each sat next to them.

"So, you girls find you're costumes?" Knuckles asked, taking a bite of pizza.

"Yeah, and you guys?" I asked.

They each nodded, but when we asked them what they would be, they refused to tell us! They said it would ruin the surprise. Us girls had to roll our eyes at that. So we didn't tell them either, but I guess that made it better, know it would be a surprise for them too. And I couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces…

* * *

**OKAY, SORRY FOR THE WAIT. SCHOOL AND GETTING READY FOR HALLOWEEN IS HARD TO BALANCE OUT WITH WRITING. I HAVEN'T EVEN CARVED MY PUMPKIN YET! ANY IDEAS? ON WHAT I SHOULD CARVE IT INTO? GIVE ME A REVIEW OR PM IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA. WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW, BUT NO FLAMES. PEACE OUT AND HAPPY ALMOST HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
